Cappuccino
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: ...e tudo era subjetivo como um cappuccino.


**Cappuccino**

Havia algo estranho sobre se sentir sozinha. Em geral estava sempre tão rodeada de pessoas, com a cabeça tão cheia de coisas pra fazer, que sentir falta de outros era quase subjetivo. Subjetivo, subconsciente, qualquer coisa bem afundada e guardada dentro da sua mente. Afundada o bastante para que ela não precisasse pensar. E era engraçado como um cappuccino à sua frente e uma vidraça chuvosa faziam emergir certas coisas. Leite, café, chocolate e canela. O último gosto que ela guardara na sua boca era de canela, a última cor que ela lembrava era o tom café da pele dele sobre a sua, clara como leite. Com o gosto do chocolate que ela comera pra tentar aliviar a ansiedade, meia hora antes do encontro. Um amontoado de lembranças e uma receita de cappuccino como resultado final. De repente, sentiu-se patética e teve vontade de rir da xícara cheia e fumegante, rir até se sentir tão enojada da idéia que o líquido não passaria pelos seus lábios sem que seu estomago revirasse.  
Bateu com as unhas delicadas na mesa, enquanto olhava para o vago reflexo de si mesma no vidro úmido. Uma camada de base, duas de pó, rímel e delineador nos brilhantes olhos verdes, verdes como fora a cor de sua Casa em Hogwarts. Um verde orgulhoso, e errado. Ouvira alguém dizer que antes de uma cor, olhos verdes eram um erro genético, uma cor que devia ser e não foi, resultando naquele tom esverdeado. Interessante, a característica física que mais apreciava em si mesma, ser um erro. Deveria ser um sinal, algo subjetivo como todo resto. Subjetivo como o cappuccino.  
Levou a xícara aos lábios devagar. O café estava fraco, - sempre estava fraco - por mais que embalagens bonitas ou garçonetes simpáticas garantissem que fosse do tipo extra-forte. O chocolate estava meio sem gosto perceptível, também. Mas sentiu a canela, e o doce do chantilli que cobria o cappuccino. Sufocou o riso, imaginando em que poderia ter encaixado aquele creme em suas lembranças, e sentiu uma contração involuntária no estômago ao engolir o líquido. Sentiu calor também, embora não estivesse muito certa da origem deste.  
Mordeu o lábio pintado de um rosa delicado. O esmalte da unha era claro também, queria que ele pensasse em alguém leve e sofisticada ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que ele se acostumara a ver os lábios e as unhas carmesim, e imaginou o efeito que a mudança teria sobre ele. Talvez debochasse que o fogo nela estivesse apagando, e jamais saberia o quão contrária era aquela afirmação. Involuntariamente, agarrou o tecido da toalha de mesa com uma mão enquanto usava a outra para levar novamente a xícara aos lábios. Esperou.  
Ela o viu entrar no Café, a capa negra esvoaçando. Viu os cabelos assustadoramente fora de lugar por causa do vento lá fora, ele que era sempre tão cuidadoso com a aparência. Aliás, quem em seu mundo não era? Apenas havia algo de diferente no modo sofisticado dele, algo que ela não notara antes e que agora apenas se assinalava. Subjetivamente, é claro. Algo que ela tentava precisar o que era. Antes que ele notasse, afrouxou o aperto na toalha e limpou os lábios de marcas de cappuccino ou chantilli.  
"Tempo horroroso" comentou ele, mau humorado. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
"Como você está?", ele puxou a cadeira para se sentar.  
"Bem, e você? Tirando a chuva, quero dizer".  
"Ah, tudo bem".  
A garçonete se aproximou, e perguntou o que ele desejava. Ela recebeu um olhar de soslaio.  
"Pansy, o que você está tomando?".  
"Cappucino".  
"Como ele está? O gosto, quero dizer".  
"Fraco." respondeu sem hesitar.  
"Acho que vou querer um expresso. Bem forte, por favor". A garota assentiu, sorridente, e se retirou.  
"Expressos não combinam nem um pouco com você, sabe".  
Ele deu de ombros e ficaram em silêncio. Ela estranhou a falta de comentários debochados em cima dos seus. Observou a garçonete chegar com a xícara fumegante e ele tomar um longo gole, parecendo satisfeito. Sabia que em seu lugar, teria feito uma careta e reclamado do quão fraco o café estava. Tinha de estar fraco, não era justo que ele conseguisse tomar um café realmente forte quando isso era quase uma utopia para ela.  
"E então? Por que me chamou até aqui?" ela tentou disfarçar o nervosismo. Era estranho estar em frente a ele, em observar os lábios que tanta vezes estiveram colados aos seus. Tentou não agarrar a toalha novamente. Precisava parecer perfeita, como sempre. Aliás, não apenas parecer, mas sim ser perfeita como sempre fora. Era Pansy Parkinson, criada para ser a melhor, afinal. Mesmo que ele ainda a afetasse. Mesmo que ainda tivesse uma influencia subjetiva sobre como o sangue corria mais rápido em suas veias e sobre um certo desconforto que sentia, menos físico e mais emocional.  
Ele ficou em silêncio por vários instantes, contemplando o fundo da xícara, como se procurasse as palavras certas, as exatas medições. Como se o significado das palavras não fosse um tanto subjetivo também.  
"Você sabe, nós não terminamos bem..." completamente subjetivo, ela reparou.  
"Talvez porque nós simplesmente _não _tivéssemos terminado quando você começou a sair com aquela loura sem graça" ela tentou dar um sorriso radiante enquanto falava, mas não conseguiu. Tentou não falar daquele jeito, em tom amargurado, como se aquilo importasse. Não importava. Apenas estava trancado na sua garganta há muito tempo.  
"Eu sei, Pansy. Eu estava com muita coisa na cabeça naquela época " ele silenciou novamente.  
"E...?".  
Ele a encarou com certa raiva. Ela manteve o olhar mais altivo que conseguia.  
"Eu agi errado, desculpe. Satisfeita?"  
"Um pouco. Continue".  
"Então, eu queria saber se você e eu... se a gente, sei lá, o que rolou entre a gente era muito bom, e eu andei pensando..."  
"Devo resumir que você quer que a gente volte?"  
A voz dela era firme, ela só tremia por dentro. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Sua liberdade tão cuidadosamente estruturada após tê-la recebido de forma tão repentina parecia estar começando a ruir bem diante de seus olhos. E ela não desejava aquilo, sob hipótese alguma. Quis chorar, mas não ia borrar a maquilagem cuidadosamente feita e muito menos, parecer fraca.  
"A gente era o certo, você sabe".  
Sim, ela sabia. Cuidadosamente mascarado, perfeitamente adequado, com todas as garantias, todas as seguranças. Ela sabia o quanto eles eram o certo, o quanto as famílias gostariam da união, o quanto seria proveitoso para eles. O casal perfeito.  
Pansy sabia também que seus olhos, se não fossem verdes pelo suposto erro genético, seriam castanhos. Seriam comuns. Ela preferia milhões de vezes mais ser errada a ser comum.  
A tragédia era exatamente essa: eles eram tão corretos juntos que seria comum.  
Então, por que doía tanto no peito?  
"Sim, a gente era" concordou.  
Ele sorriu com a confiança renovada. Quase arrogante. Ele tinha o direito de ser arrogante, também. Como ela, ele era superior a todos, só pelo nascimento, e continuaria levando aquele orgulho do berço pelo resto da vida. Eram os melhores, com mais dinheiro e mais poder. Era a sina deles e no fundo, eles a adoravam.  
"Então, Pansy... isso significa que eu tenho mais uma chance?". Foi então que ela se deu conta do que havia de diferente no modo dele desde que entrara ali, e que tão subjetivamente se notava. Arrependimento. Não humildade, ele nunca seria humilde. Estava arrependido, apenas, do modo com que tudo passou da perfeição absoluta para o mais completo erro, culminando no fim do relacionamento deles. Ele sabia que era culpa sua, e ela sabia que apenas subjetivamente ele aceitaria admitir isso.  
Pansy lembrou dos sorrisos, das juras de amor, dos beijos. Do corpo dele junto ao seu, e reviveu o calor enquanto fechava os olhos delicados. De ser tudo tão perfeito e tão bonito.  
Ela mexeu na toalha com as mãos macias, tomou um longo e demorado gole do cappuccino frio enquanto fingia pensar. Enquanto o coração voltava ao ritmo normal, e ela sorria com os lábios delicados ao por a xícara de volta ao pires. Canela, café e chocolate com um subjetivo gosto do chantilli que não restava mais.  
"Não".  
Ela observou com prazer o sorriso no rosto dele desaparecer.  
"Pansy, eu acho que você não entendeu o que eu disse".  
"Entendi o suficiente pra saber que você não quer apenas roubar o meu tempo dessa tarde, mas o do resto da minha vida. E não, obrigada, não quero mais isso".  
"Não é roubar tempo, é ter um relacionamento, caso você não lembre o que isso significa".  
"Lembro-me bem até demais. Você, eu, todo mundo falando em como éramos o casal perfeito. A gente era tão certo... que nunca funcionaria".  
"Pansy..." o resto da frase morreu nos lábios dele, o que quer que fosse.  
Ela tomou o restante do cappuccino lutando contra o enjoo, passou a mão pelos fios lisos e finos e se levantou da cadeira, colocando o casaco de cashemere cinza. Parara de chover, e ela sorria com os lábios ainda rosados.  
"Agora, se você me dá licença... eu preciso visitar um amigo. Até mais".  
Ele ainda tinha um expresso inteiro pra beber, pensou consigo mesma.  
Ventava, e ela deixou algumas lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto enquanto apertava o casaco com força ao redor da sua cintura e aparatava.  
Chegou no apartamento luxuoso com a expressão já recomposta, e foi então que reparou que as mãos tremiam. Respirou fundo, esperando que parasse enquanto o elfo doméstico chamava a pessoa que precisava ver.  
"O que ele queria com você?" ela ouviu a voz masculina do dono do apartamento que aparecia à porta.  
"Que a gente voltasse".  
"Ele enlouqueceu?".  
"Deve ter brigado com aquela vadiazinha, namorada dele". Bem, talvez a garota não fosse uma vadia, mas certos hábitos são difíceis de perder. Ofender a tal garota era um deles.  
Precisava daquele amigo, daquele momento, mais do que nunca.  
"E... o que você disse?".  
"Que não queria mais" ela suspirou "A gente era tão perfeito... que era fácil demais quebrar. Eu sei disso, ele sabe disso. Coisas perfeitas não duram, e ele não durou".  
A perfeição é subjetiva demais para ser verdadeira, afinal.  
Ela sentiu braços a envolvendo, e a voz rouca dele em seu ouvido  
"Eu posso durar?"  
"Você e eu nunca fomos perfeitos um para o outro"  
"Ao contrário de você e do Draco?"  
"Graças a Deus".  
Ela procurou os lábios dele, e sentiu o gosto da canela que tão desesperadamente precisava. Draco não tinha aquele gosto tão bom, nunca tivera.  
"Vocês não tem mesmo chance de voltar, Pansy?"  
"Claro que não, Blaise. Você sabe disso, tanto quanto sabe que eu só fui nesse maldito encontro porque você insistiu".

"Fico feliz por você ter ido, o resultado dele foi bom".  
"É... acho que sim. Agora, não fale mais nada. Preciso de um amigo".  
"Acho que posso ser um pouco mais que um amigo".

"E eu acho que aceito essa idéia. Você tem chantilli em casa?"Ela riu da expressão confusa dele e o beijou novamente. Precisava desesperadamente de um amigo-mais-que-amigo, exatamente como Blaise era. Porque ele era objetivo. Talvez a única coisa objetiva em sua vida.  
E Blaise sabia o quanto ela precisava de objetividade.

* * *

N/A: Primeira Blaise/Pansy que escrevi, nessas férias de verão. Culpem Imogen Heap e suas músicas fodas pela insanidade. Muitos agradecimentos à Kollynew pela betagem, apoio, e sobretudo, paciência. Tu é um amor super colorido. E tenho dito.

...reviews, please


End file.
